


Just A Kiss

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fae Tony, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fairy tony, meet cute, pre-slash relationship - Freeform, starkbucks - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Bucky had been warned about the Fair folk all throughout his childhood - but he couldn't just let his best friend die.  Hopefully the fae he summoned didn't require too big of a payment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 293





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



> This is a little fic I whipped up for the wonderful [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix/works) for her birthday! Hope you enjoy this bit of fluff, (and I apologise ahead of time for any mistakes, this is unbetaed). Based off a tumblr post, which I'll link in the end notes. ^-^

Bucky paced back and forth, peeking furtively at the ring of mushrooms every few seconds to see if his offer was taken yet or not. Steve would absolutely _kill_ him if he knew where Bucky was, but he couldn’t watch the tiny Alpha continue to wither away until he lost his best friend. Even if that meant making a deal with the Fair folk.

Speaking of...Bucky froze, his nerves shooting through the roof when he saw that the little parcel he’d tossed to the center of the circle had vanished. A slight breeze rustled his hair, and he whipped around when he thought he heard a whisper in his ear. Bucky raised a hand to his suddenly bone-dry mouth and wondered for the first time if maybe he was in over his head.

_How_ many times were they told about the Fair folk in their childhood? Warnings woven into lullabies and bedtimes stories, lessons scared into them at a young age so that they _wouldn't_ do _exactly what Bucky was_ , oh god. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees in an effort to keep himself standing. When his sight started going blurry, he closed them and just _breathed_.

_‘You’re doing this for Stevie, for your_ best _friend. It’ll work out fine. Pull yourself together!’_ His nerves back in check, Bucky took one more deep breath for good measure and pushed himself back up.

“Oh good, you’re not going to run. I would have been annoyed if you summoned me only to waste my time. You wouldn’t _believe_ how often that happens!” Bucky jumped a foot in the air, turning his neck to the left so fast it cracked. His mouth didn’t drop open but it was a close thing, and he knew he should stop staring but... _damn_.

There, so close Bucky could practically feel his body heat, stood the most _gorgeous_ man he had ever seen. Wavy brown hair that curled around pointed ears, smooth tanned skin that seemed to glimmer in the sunlight, and warm brown eyes that sparkled mischievously up at him. Though the man was shorter than Bucky, there was a _power_ emanating from him that wasn’t only because he was an Alpha. But rather than make Bucky uneasy, it only made the man more attractive. Not to mention the nicely toned arms crossed in front of his chest, with a tunic and pants that did nothing to hide an ass Bucky could bounce pebbles off of.

Bucky jerked back to attention when he realized he had been _checking out the fae_ , Steve was going to kill him if the man didn’t first. Meeting the man’s eyes again, Bucky was relieved to see a grin on his face, clearly humored by the bumbling Omega before him. _‘Looking like that though, he’s probably used to it.’_

The man extended his hand, clasping Bucky's firmly. "Call me Tony.” Bucky nodded, offering his own name in response. “Now _this_ was a pleasant surprise." He brought up his hand, dangling the little pouch that Bucky had used to summon him. Tipping it over so the items inside fell onto his palm, he said, “While rather textbook, I have to admit that I was intrigued by the amount of love I felt on these.” He idly pushed aside the dried rose petals, the antique brooch that had belonged to Bucky’s great-grandma, and a pile of sweet blueberries. Bucky grinned when Tony popped a few of them into his mouth, his grin only widening when the man let off happy Alpha pheromones, quickly finishing off the rest.

“For myself to get such strong emotions off of these, you have to be really serious about your request," he mused, arching an eyebrow at Bucky.

Bucky cleared his throat, practically feeling the mood drop like weights around them. "I am. I'm here because my best friend is sick, and I'm real scared that he won't survive this coming winter." To Bucky's surprise, the Alpha was listening intently, nodding at him to continue.

"He's been sick his whole life, but lately he's been taking a turn for the worse. These past two weeks he's been in bed, feverish and he hasn't really kept anything down. He's already so skinny, has dealt with chronic pains all his life, and I just...I'm-." Bucky paused at the soft touch on his arm, looking over to meet concerned brown eyes. Once he'd stopped talking, Bucky realized that he'd been almost hyperventilating. _'Get a grip, this is twice now!'_

Letting out another breath, Bucky finished with a sober, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes so that he can live the life that he deserves."

"So you want me to take away all his aches and pains, leave him all shiny, new and spiffy? And you'll give me…?"

"Anything, even my firstborn if that's what it really takes like all the stories say." Bucky said, keeping direct eye contact with him.

"Nah, nothing like that,” Tony said, waving a hand beside his head. “How does...a kiss sound?" Tony said, a flirtatious smile on his face.

Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find the right words. All that he was asking for, and he just wanted a kiss? Was this a cruel joke, and Tony was just toying with him before refusing to help? Tony clearing his throat caught Bucky’s attention, and he looked up to see the man sporting an insecure expression of all things.

“I’m sorry, my mouth runs away from me sometimes. Um, I wouldn’t force you to give anything you didn’t want. And I can tell this is incredibly important for you, so I’m honestly willing to help you without any type of payment. Just, tell me his name and I’ll get it done.”

Maybe it was the way Tony was shuffling around awkwardly, actually upset that he may have insulted Bucky, but...Bucky believed him. He would do this for Bucky, without any kind of reward. Surging forward, he cupped Tony’s cheeks between both hands and kissed him.

After a few seconds of shock, Tony quickly got with the program. Soft lips moved against his, and Bucky opened his mouth readily when Tony nudged at them with his tongue. He may have whimpered when Tony’s hands gripped at Bucky’s hips, but he’s pretty sure the Alpha got a little weak-kneed when Bucky moved a hand up to toy with a pointed ear.

Breaking apart with a gasp, Bucky kept his eyes closed, resting their foreheads together. “Steve Rogers. His name is Steve Rogers, and you have no idea how much this means to me.”

Tony laughed somewhat unsteadily. “I think I can imagine.” Bucky released Tony, letting him take a step back and watched as the fae closed his eyes and lifted his palms up in front of him. Bucky wasn’t sure if he saw sparkles flutter around Tony’s hands, or if it was a trick of the light, but he could feel the same power from before surrounding the man.

Then Tony opened his eyes, and shot an incredible smile at Bucky. “It’s done. Your friend will no longer fall ill as he had before, nor will he have to deal with the ailments that have tormented him his entire life. And,” Tony said, trailing out the vowel. “I may have given him a bit of a boost toward recovery.”

Bucky didn’t hesitate to pull Tony close once again, placing a kiss to those lovely lips one, two, and three more times. Emboldened by the way the Alpha was looking up at him, warm but with some lust deep within, Bucky said, “Depending on how you play your cards, you may get my firstborn as a reward anyways.”

Tony tilted his head, confused, before his eyes widened and a _delightful_ blush spread across his cheeks. Bucky laughed when Tony buried his face against his chest, pressing another kiss to Tony’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post can be found [here](https://echosiriusrumme.tumblr.com/post/615705344137674752/makeshiftdhole-human-deal-fey-very-well-when). I really hope you enjoyed this birthday girl, as well as the rest of my readers! Thanks so much for reading! <33333


End file.
